Be My Valentine
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: A two-shot for Valentines Day! :)
1. Ocean Wide Love

Be My Valentine

Today was Valentine's Day. The only day of the month that couples were allowed to kiss in the halls and hand out homemade cards and candy. Normally, I would've looked forward to this day. But this year, I didn't have a Valentine. Or, I did, but she was thousands of miles away, across the ocean and in a different country. I half expected Joy to ask me to be her Valentine, but she had her eyes set on Mick.

"Morning, Fabian." Patricia yawned as she sauntered into the dining room on that Thursday morning.

"Hey, Patricia." I mumbled groggily.

"Aw, looks like the love-sick puppy has lost its playmate." the redhead laughed, spreading jam on a slice of toast. I rolled my eyes, utterly unamused.

"Morning, Yacker." Eddie whispered in Patricia's ear, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He pulled out a bouquet of purple roses from behind his back and handed them to his girlfriend.

"Wow Slimeball! Who would've thought you'd be a romantic?" Patricia snorted, but gratefully accepted the roses.

"Only for my Yacker." my roommate grinned, pulling another little gift from behind his back. Patricia blushed scarlet.

"Alright, I'm done." I chuckled, trying to hide my sadness. I wished I could've been doing those things for Nina.

"Bye Fabian. Good luck today!" Patricia yelled as I walked out the door. She sounded sincere, which vexed me. Patricia Williamson was never sincere.

As I trudged over to the school, I pulled out my phone to text Nina a "Happy Valentines Day" message.

"Happy Valentines Day, Neens. Miss you, wish you could be here with me today. Lots of love, Fabes xoxo" I typed the message and hit "send". It was a bit cheesy, yes, but wasn't that the point of Valentines day?

LINE BREAK

The school was decked out in red, pink, and white everywhere I went. It looked like St. Valentine had thrown up on it! Girls were selling candy and flowers around every corner, and I couldn't walk two feet without running into another kissing couple. Every corner was another reason for me to feel down.

"Hey, Fabes, how are you?" Joy asked sympathetically as she walked up to me, Mick right behind her.

"I'm good, fine, good. Yeah." I answered, forcing a painful smile onto my face.

"No, you're not, mate." Mick sighed.

"I know." I told him. Joy looked as if she was going to cry.

"Fabian, is there anything you want us to do for you?" the small girl offered quietly.

"Thanks Joy, but I'm okay, really." I pushed. I didn't want anyone to make a big deal of me. Like Patricia said, I was just a lovesick puppy missing his playmate.

"Alright, well, see you around!" Joy smiled, taking Mick's hand and pulling him towards a bake sale booth.

LINE BREAK

The day went by smoothly, and a few Anubis students and I had a free period last block. We had gathered in the student lounge to hang out. Amber and Willow (she had pushed her way into our free period) were squealing over "hot guys" in Amber's magazine, Joy was curled up in a chair watching Netflix, Mick was tossing up a football, and Alfie was goofing off with a skeleton while I tried to find some clues on my laptop.

"Fabian, be my Valentine!" Alfie crooned, shoving a skeleton hand in my face.

"Stop taking the Mick, Alfie!" I laughed. He always knew when someone needed a bit of cheering up.

"Did you say my name?" Mick asked, still tossing a football up.

"No, no, never mind." I shook my head, going back to my work.

"Hey Fabian, I have something you may want to see." Patricia yelled at me as she entered the room, presumably skipping her class.

"Er, yeah, yeah, what is it?" I wondered.

"Let's just say you definitely want to see this." the redhead nodded, gesturing for me to follow her.

"Alright." I decided, standing up and following Patricia into an empty classroom.

"Here ya go." she said, handing me her laptop and heading out the door. I flipped open the top and Nina's beautiful face flooded the screen. On video chat.

"Neens! Hey!" I exclaimed brightly.

"Hi Fabian! Happy Valentines day!" she squealed.

"Happy Valentines day to you too, love." I smiled.

"I miss you." Nina mumbled.

"I miss you too. Er, where are you?" I asked. The background looked ... familiar.

"I'm here, in England." my girlfriend told me happily.

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded, "where?"

"Here in school, but Patricia told me I had to tell you to find me. So, come find me!"

"I'll see you in a minute!" I said excitedly, jumping up from my seat and sprinting to the student lounge.

"Patricia!" she was skipping class, "where is Nina?"

"Did you not notice the backdrop?"

"No, not really."

"Fine. The place where you are most likely to be found." Patricia spilled.

"My bedroom?" I suggested.

"No, dummy! The library." she laughed.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, running off anyways.

I sprinted across the wet, snow crusted grass and into the Frobisher Library, where Nina was waiting with a picnic.

"Hey Neens." I smiled quietly.

"Fabian!" she squealed. We clashed, melting into a tight hug. I picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed you." I whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too. But I'm here now!" Nina smiled.

"Will you be my Valentine?" I asked suddenly.

"Of course, love." my girl agreed. And then I kissed her.

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day, guys! :) **


	2. Mocking Kisses

"Morning, Yacker." Eddie whispered as he appeared behind me. His hot breath on my neck made me shiver. My boyfriend pulled out a bouquet of purple roses and handed them to me.

"Wow, Slimeball! Who would've thought you'd be a romantic?" I snorted, accepting the roses. In truth, I _loved _that Eddie was romantic. Even though I always said it was cliche and stupid, I loved it.

"Only for my Yacker." my blonde-haired boyfriend smiled, and pulled a box of chocolates out from behind his back. I blushed deeply, and Fabian looked sad.

"Alright, I'm done." my nerdy friend laughed, pretending to be embarrassed. I knew he really just wanted to have Nina there.

"Fabian's gone, perfect! Now I can tell you what I wanted to ..." Eddie started, leaning in towards my lips.

" ... you'll never catch me, Hermione!" he yelled, breaking our intense stare and sprinting out the door. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the chocolates I had bought for Eddie before chasing after him. As I ran across the frost-covered lawns of our school, I saw Fabian trudging slowly, hanging his head a little bit.

I was about to enter the school when I noticed Eddie running _around _it, looping back towards Anubis House. So I sprinted after him again.

By the time we had run all around Anubis house and the library, we had five minutes before class started.

"Class! Is! Starting! Eddie!" I shouted, out of breath.

"Yeah, you're right." he called back, suddenly stopping in front of the school door. Eddie wasn't breathing hard at all, and his face wasn't even red. I guess years and years of American Football can do that for a guy.

"Alright, well, let me go to class now please." I said, still breathing a bit heavily.

"Not until I give you this." Eddie told me slyly, holding an object wrapped in black and red tissue paper above his head. Obviously, I couldn't reach it.

"Please just give it to me." I whined, desperate to get to Denby's class before the bell rang and she put me in detention on Valentines Day.

"Only if you kiss me first." my boyfriend laughed.

"Fine, I'll kiss you, Slimeball." I smiled, crashing my lips into his. They moved in perfect sync, and I felt sparks fly.

"Now you've deserved your present, Yacker." Eddie said triumphantly, happy with the kiss.

"You're a Slimeball." I told him, accepting the gift and shoving a box of chocolates into his chest.

"Yeah, but I'm _your _Slimeball!" he called as he walked away. I shuffled to History class and slid into my seat just before the bell rang. Eddie was already there, I felt as though he had this whole thing planned out.

When History ended, I headed to the student lounge while Eddie went to meet with his dad. As soon as I took a seat next to Joy on the couch, I ripped open the gift Eddie had given me. It was a CD that he had filled with all of "our" songs. On the case cover was a collage of pictures we had taken together and the words "Happy V-Day Yacker". I smiled, and opened the case. Inside was a little booklet that held all the lyrics to the songs, and a little note for me. It read, "you're everything I've ever wanted, Patricia. Every time you smile, I smile, and every time you laugh because of something I said, my heart wants to burst with joy. I know you hate all of these little cliche things, but you don't hate me, so I'm doing them anyways. Happy Valentines Day, Yacker". It was the sweetest thing I had ever read. Next, I flipped through the booklet. Every page had either the lyrics to a song, or a picture of the two of us. Perfect.

The day finally ended, and Eddie walked me back to the house. When we got there, he said, "read the lyric booklet" and ran upstairs without another word.

I sat on the common room couch and began flipping through the booklet. In random spots through the lyrics, there were letters that had been uppercased. Thinking it was some sort of message, I strung all the uppercased letters together. They formed, "meet me at the bottom of the stairs by 5:00".

"Oh my God, Eddie!" I mentally squealed. He was literally the best boyfriend I had ever had.

When 5:00 rolled around, I walked down the stairs to find Eddie holding a rose and ... two concert tickets to see Sick Puppies.

"You are the best!" I screamed, hugging him tightly and planting a hard kiss on his lips.

"Shall we go to the concert, Valentine?" he asked in an adorable fake accent.

"Of course, Valentine." I mimicked. After all, it _was _Valentines Day.

* * *

**Sorry about not doing a Jara or Amfie story, but I seriously got tired of writing this. Either way, I hope you guys liked it, I really wanted to do a cute V-Day 2 shot for my two favorite couples! Happy V-Day! :) - Sydney**


End file.
